


Bottoms Up

by lilbuns



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Drunken Confessions, Flirting, Happy Ending, M/M, dream is lowkey a fratboy LMFAO, dreamnotfound, karlnap if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuns/pseuds/lilbuns
Summary: “I hate parties."“Why did you come then?”"For you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 78
Collections: MCYT





	Bottoms Up

I hate social settings. I should have said I couldn’t come. I should’ve said I was busy. I should’ve-

“Yo, George!” A mess of blonde hair underneath a baseball hat placed backwards peeked through the crowd of people before bright eyes and a stretched smile poked over the mass of drunken bodies.

I love social settings.

A smile made a home on my face as I awkwardly waved. Am I the only one who feels the bass of the music pounding against my head? I looked around while Dream politely squeezed through the crowd, letting out a quick “Hello!” and “Thanks for coming!” in between each group. The moving lights of the LED’s around the house illuminated his face, yet it never dulled the tanned color in his face.

He giggled -what the fuck- and waved back. I watched as he pushed through the last group of girls, who noticeably clutched onto his arm. Dream didn’t seem to notice their attention, and he was smiling down at me with red eyes and a lazy smile playing at his lips. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

“How long have you been here?”

I shrugged, looking around nonchalantly. “Just got here.” If I squinted, I could see our friend Skeppy taking shots and Bad keeping a tally for good measures in the corner. Their voices were drowned out by the loud radio music. How domestic. “Where’s Sapnap and Karl?”

“No fuckin’ clue, man,” Dream sighed happily, stumbling a bit and placing a hand on my shoulder to steady himself. He blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes.

I fought the surging butterflies in my stomach and gripped into his wrist. “How much have you had to drink?”

A cheery smile plastered on his lips, eyes hooded with a glazed high. “Not enough.” He took the baseball cap off of his head, letting his wild, blonde hair run free. My fingers urged to reach out and calm the mess. They stayed at my side. The large hat was placed on my head, falling slightly over my eyes.

I peeked under the hat, admiring the way his nose scrunched in his wheezes. The noise of the party behind him blocked out around him. “You’re an idiot,” I muttered. When I reached up to take off the hat, his soft hands wrapped around my wrists.

“Keep it. Looks good on you,” he spoke naturally, as if he didn’t just send me into a whiplash. “Follow me.”

I began following him through the sweaty bodies grinding, calling it dancing. Cups covered the main living room like a sea of color, although I couldn’t see the color. “Why are you bugging me?” I whined over the music, attitude laced with adoration. “You’re the one everyone is here for.” Yet, I still watched the back of his black tank top to not lose him as he walked towards the kitchen.

Dream looked behind his shoulder at me with an innocent smile. “None are you, Georgie.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Bro!” Sapnap cheered from the kitchen when Dream and I entered the kitchen. “Where have you been?” Him and Karl stood in the back corner, each drinking from their own plastic cup. A dark t-shirt clung to Sapnap with jeans, nothing fancy ever being worn by the active boy.

Dream’s attention was taken off of me, slapping Sapnap on the back and talking in each other’s ears. The lighting on Dream’s face made the drunken color in his cheeks pop, and I tried to ignore the way my heart tugged.

Karl smiled at me from next to Sapnap, waving giddily with red eyes to match Dream’s. “Gogy!” He broke apart from the counter to lean against my shoulder, letterman jacket hot heavy on my skin. “You’re such a good person,” he slurred. “You’re so nice, and you’re-” he hiccuped- “you’re funny, and handsome… Did I say funny yet?” He rattled, counting off of his fingers.

Dream’s laugh suddenly erupted loudly, snapping my attention to him. He was already looking in my direction. Oh, hi. Dream pulled Karl away from my shoulder by the hood of his jacket, easily sliding himself in between us. Don’t think about his arm brushing against yours.

“We’re going to make drinks now,” Dream told Sapnap, turning to me to send a quick nod in the direction of the opposite side of the kitchen.

Sapnap nodded in recognition, tilting his head back with the cup attached to his lips. Karl leaned back on the counter and dove his hand in the bowl of pretzels next to him. “Wanna puff later with us?”

“LETS GO!” Karl suddenly cheered, mouth full of pretzels, and raised his cup. The kitchen quieted for a still moment, sparing a glance at Karl before returning to its normal volume. Karl didn’t notice.

“Not for you,” Sapnap giggled, taking a pretzel from Karl’s grasp. The older boy simply huffed in return.

Dream turned to me with his eyebrows raised, and I shrugged. “Sure. Find us,” I spoke. Dream smiled brightly, and I felt happy I gave the right answer because holy shit.

He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me to the other side of the kitchen. I jumped on the counter, comfortable in the environment of his own house that I have been to many times. I took the baseball cap from my hair and put it back on Dream backwards, smiling down at him when he winked carelessly.

People passed by, making small talk with Dream as he looked for the ingredients to mix a drink for us. Girls squeezed his bicep, and boys would pat his back and talk about soccer scores. He paid the touches from girls, continuing the conversation easily.

Dream titled his pointer finger at me, signaling me to lean in close. He placed his hand on my thigh and leaned up to my ear, whispering quietly, “I have no idea who that guy was.” When he whispered, his cheek rubbed against mine.

I scrunched my nose and basked in his warm breath hitting my cheek. “You’re too nice, Dream. I would’ve told him to fuck off.”

A laugh erupted out of Dream, and for a moment it seemed as though the entire world revolved around him. The sun and the stars circled him, waiting for his next move. “That’s why everyone likes you, George,” he spoke, and not even I could miss the adoration behind his words.

Anxiety creeped up my spine, even though his voice didn’t falter. Did I picture that? Am I picturing that? Is that what I thought it was? With a newfound confidence, I jumped down from the counter. Do it. Do it. Do it. “Including you?” I questioned, looking up at him with doe eyes and crossed arms.

He stared down at me, pausing his movements. It seemed as though his high was swiped, and sobriety found itself in his head. I am too sober for this shit. His eyes danced across my face, and I forgot there were groups of people in the kitchen before he used his thumb to swipe across my chin softly. “Duh,” he simply spoke. “Especially me.”

My legs went numb. How was he so charismatic?

With a small smile, he held on my waist and moved my body to the side of him, continuing his drink. I kept a small, shocked face, despite his slurred laughs and red eyes. The atmosphere was different. It was quiet, the world was waiting, waiting, waiting. I watched him work swiftly at the drink, talking to a boy next to him about soccer shit I knew nothing about.

Could it be so rare, so incomprehensible, that the boy I stared at during statistics class before finally asking if he wanted to work together gathering data liked me back?

\---

You can do it, George. You can do it. The worst he says is no, and then you have your answer.

I stumbled down the few rows where he was after the lecture finished, blonde hair peeking underneath a hat and a college sweatshirt clinging to his arms. He was leaned over, black backpack resting on his sweatpants as he shoved everything inside.

“Um, hi,” I stuttered out.

His head snapped up to meet my eyes, and I thought I lost all feelings in my bones. He smiled and slowed his movements. “Uh, hey? What’s up, man?”

I realized I look like a fucking psychopath staring down at him, so I reached out my hand awkwardly. “Um, hey, I’m George.”

A short laugh spewed from his lips before he took my hand in a firm handshake. He dropped my hand, and I rubbed it against my thigh. “Hey, I’m Dream. Do you need something?”

Dream. Dream. Dream, do you want to get dinner? Dream, how do you like your eggs in the morning? Dream, do you want to meet my family? Dream, I think you’re so handsome. “I was wondering if you wanted to collect data with me around campus for the project.” When he bit his lip and continued packing up, I rushed, “I think it’ll be easier with two, and you always look like you know what you’re doing.”

“I never know what I’m doing,” he scoffed jokingly.

“Neither do I!”

He looked slowly from my jeans, up my dark blue crewneck, before finally settling on my eyes. “George,” he repeated slowly. Dream stood up, towering over me, and swung his backpack around one shoulder. I stumbled backwards to give him space. “Yeah! I’d loved to have a partner. I’ll just give you my number?”

I rushed to pull out my phone from my back pocket, hands nearly trembling. “Yeah, yeah, of course..”

\---

“Aren’t we going to have a blunt with Sapnap and Karl?” I pointed towards the two boys making sound effect noises with their mouths and leaning over the counter in childish giggles.

Dream shook his head with a smirk, hand on a plastic cup and the other pushed against my waist to guide me. “Want to show you this drink alone first.”

I tried to ignore his chest pressed against my back as we squeezed through the grinding bodies in the main living room. He followed me upstairs, and when I finally got into his familiar room, I fell face first on top of the bed.

“I hate parties,” I complained, voice muffled by Dream’s checkered comforter.

The bed dipped underneath me before Dream’s voice was close to my ear, quietly, “Why did you come then?”

I moved my head to face him. With the night sky peeking in from the window illuminating his face, and his lazy eyes intent on mine, I could’ve sworn we belonged in fairytales. His eyelashes curled slightly, and his eyes searched mine for an answer I didn’t know the question to. Dream laid on his side with his head rested in his hands, body curled slightly.

I whispered, “For you,” and he smiled.

“Yeah?”

I hummed. The music pounded against the floors, and even more so against my head. “Can I try that drink?”

Something flashed in his eyes- I couldn’t tell what, before he nodded and sat up. He wordlessly pulled a college sweatshirt from the floor over his head, and I decided I liked when he wore big sweatshirts instead of his thin, black tank tops.

I stood up and grabbed the plastic cup from Dream’s dresser, bringing it up to my lips. The liquid barely passed my lips when the world seemed to crash around us.

“George,” Dream mumbled quickly, pulling the cup away from my lips and replacing it with his own. My eyes widened in surprise as his hand came to cup my jaw, keeping me where he wanted me. The other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest.

Built up tension finally was released, and I wrapped both hands around his neck, playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. Our noses rubbed against each other in a heated attempt to keep our lips interlocked.

“Wait,” I laughed shortly against his lips, pulling away for a moment. “I can’t breathe.”

“Don’t care,” he mumbled, reattaching and softly pushing my body back against his bed. My knees buckled over the edge before I fell on my back, Dream immediately scrambling to hover over me.

His lips found themselves moving down my cheek, to my jaw, to my neck, to my collarbone. I sighed and closed my eyes, “Dream, you’re drunk.”

“That doesn’t change anything.”

“Doesn’t it?”

My neck was cold when he backed his face away. One singular butterfly kiss was placed on my nose, and then both of my cheeks. He sat up and faced me, so I sat up as well. I wanted to kiss him again.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asked, and although there was a slight slur from his lips, I knew I would believe everything he would tell me. “I’m, like, obsessed with you, George.”

“You?” My eyes widened, and he nodded. A blush covered his cheeks and I reached out to rub my fingers over it. He gripped into my wrist and kissed the pads of my fingers before intertwining our hands and letting them rest in his lap. “Dream, I’ve been obsessed with you since statistics.”

Now it was his turn to be surprised. “Sophomore year?” I nodded. “George, that was a whole year ago!”

I nodded again. “I’m well aware, Dream.”

He wheezed, reaching out to tackle me while laying down on the bed. His nose shoved itself in the crook of my neck, and my fingers instinctively took off his hand and started running my fingers through the strands.

“Georgeeee,” Dream dragged out softly, gripping into my sides. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you were straight!”

“How can I be when you’re here, Georgie?” He smirked slyly, and I softly patted his cheek in return.

I didn’t feel a need to respond, so we laid there quietly. If you count the music pumping beneath the flooring quietly, then yes- quiet. Well, quiet until Sapnap and Karl nearly busted down the door complaining about waiting to smoke, but that was a story for a different time.


End file.
